Talk:Amity
Has anyone got a good use for this? -_- Skuld 10:15, 24 April 2006 (CDT) :Blood Spikers? I dunno. Probably not. — Stabber ✍ 10:19, 24 April 2006 (CDT) :: Pacifism works fine for that Skuld 10:25, 24 April 2006 (CDT) :::I've used it for farming. Outside that this could potentially stop an IWAY team or harm a balanced team if you were using something like a degen or spiking team. | Chuiu 11:07, 24 April 2006 (CDT) :I've had some success using it as a smiting monk. When Warriors charge at me, I turn them off for a while. The smart ones try to engage a different player in combat to end it, ignoring me from then on. The not-so-smart ones stand there for the duration. -- Dashface 07:43, 15 May 2006 (CDT) How about load your self up with derv enchants, then run in, Amity, CoP to spread all the after effects to helpless victims?--Devils Apprentice 10:48, 27 January 2007 (CST) :As soon as foes take damage they loose the Amity hex, so why even bother putting it on them? Queen Schmuck 17:28, 31 January 2007 (CST) Degen doesn't count as damage does it? I also wonder how this works with Spoil Victor (it says lose heath instead of take damage) or lifestealing spells. Maybe it is good for degen builds? namnatulco 17:27, 12 February 2007 (CST) :Life steal definitely doesn't count as damage. I'm pretty sure health loss also doesn't, but I don't think I've ever tested. In any case, you don't want to amity casters, so it doesn't really matter. If you amity an attacker, he won't be able to attack to trigger spoil. --Fyren 04:57, 13 February 2007 (CST) ::Ah well, I've found SV most effective on monk characters, however I agree that amity isnt much of a defensive skill, i'd prefer pacifism in a similar team (see skuld's comment)namnatulco 09:37, 13 February 2007 (CST) :::Perhaps a lameskill template is needed for this? --Gimmethegepgun 23:56, 14 February 2007 (CST) ::::Well, except for turning off melee attackers in PvP, it would never see my skill bar. Even then there are non-elite skills, such as Guardian. Trying to think of other class that could use this to good effect (as an elite)... came up emtpy, much better elite skills exist. Queen Schmuck 01:55, 15 February 2007 (CST) :::::Have I been summoned? ^^ Here's the new template at work! Entropy 11:49, 15 February 2007 (CST) :::::I agree :::::-- [[User:Taki_Fujiko|''Taki Fujiko]] 19:46, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :err... it's a prot spell, but anyway... nice revamp of the template! :) --Gimmethegepgun 14:40, 15 February 2007 (CST) ::It is O_O ?? Not like I remember it... oh well, still sucks. :) Entropy 23:19, 15 February 2007 (CST) :::I used this today. On another note: I went skillcapping today. –Ichigo724 23:23, 15 February 2007 (CST) ::::What about shortened duration to 1-5 seconds, recharge 12 seconds. Could be nice to delay an evis/sin spike =LAME status= I could see this being used in UW against Aatxes or something, so that the party could spike down one target at a time, makes aggro control much easier as, if it is used at the right time, you can leave an entire mob unable to attack. LOL or better yet, get a group of touch rangers + a tank with this =P-- [[User:Thelordofblah|'Thelordofblah']] 19:59, 18 February 2007 (CST) :In general, the ''adjecent part is a problem though >_> –Ichigo724 20:11, 18 February 2007 (CST) :18-21 second duration, 45 second recharge. Unless you nuke the things in your face VERY fast (and without any AoE to keep the hex on them), they will soon be able to pwn you anyway. :( Queen Schmuck 02:27, 19 February 2007 (CST) ::Not to mention the hundreds of people who would instantly drop you from the party if you say you're using Amity as your Prot elite. >< For the Adjacent part, I'm sure this could be worked into a traditional Wammo build, cause you do see some of those in UW... nevertheless the time frame is very very small. I just don't think it would work. Here's an idea, though: use this with a Trapper team. Keep the monsters at bay for 18-20 seconds away from the traps while your Ranger companions set some more. Then those Aatxes can really be pwn't. But it's probably unnecessary... (T/ ) 03:02, 19 February 2007 (CST) :::But, you wont have Spike Trap (or echo, if you run that). namnatulco 05:42, 20 February 2007 (CST) :Throw Dirt. Queen Schmuck 05:23, 19 February 2007 (CST) ::Well, Throw Dirt isn't a 100% chance of no damage, and Monks can't use it. I was meaning more like...traditional Trapper team, but takes one Amity monk with 'em. Still that just goes to prove why the skill is LAME. (T/ ) 05:26, 19 February 2007 (CST) :::I used this skill a few days ago. Needless to say I was randomly capping elites. –Ichigo724 09:21, 19 February 2007 (CST) AB What about in AB? If you get mobbed by something and you are alone, just hit that and maybe focus on one target or run away.--Eloc jcg 22:09, 4 March 2007 (CST) :Depends. I would think you would see a mob heading your way giving you some time to kite. Now, if this did happen and you used Amity, only the melee attackers would be stopped, while the casters made short work of you. :The "Depends" part is, are you a melee fighter? If so, this would be more useful (though I can think of many stances to cut down attacks). As a monk, there are other better elites to bring. If nothing else, even Shield of Judgment would be better with 0 smite attribute points (1 sec cast enough when you see a mob rushing you, though is 15 energy). At least then they get knocked down when they attack, giving you time to run. :SoJ has the same duration at 0 attrib as Amity (same duration progression), and it works on anything that attacks you, spells or attacks, and not just melee attackers that just happened to be next to you when it is cast. :I think you might get the point though, this skill isn't that great, and as an elite, it is LAME. As someone else mentioned, the only time I have used it was when I capped it, just to see how well it worked (not good). Queen Schmuck 23:09, 4 March 2007 (CST) ::Since when does SoJ work on spells? This really is crappy tho. namnatulco 07:38, 5 March 2007 (CST) :::It was late is my only answer. Last night I also said that CoP removed your maintained enchanments on others too (lost my mind!). Bad self, no more wiki late at night! Queen Schmuck 11:48, 5 March 2007 (CST) ENLIGHTENMENT!!!! Can't we replace Mist Form with this skill in ele farming builds and actually have a successful run with it? (t- ) 21:58, 2 April 2007 (CDT) :"For 8...18 seconds, adjacent foes cannot attack. '''For each foe, Amity ends if that foe takes damage.'"'' –Ichigo724 22:00, 2 April 2007 (CDT) I think it's safe to call this the most absolute useless elite of all 3 chapters of gw. This skill will never see use....ever -_- P A R A S I T I C 20:30, 12 April 2007 (CDT) :Which is why it has been declared LAME. If this was a 10 energy 30 second recharge non-elite, it would probably be seen on monks. As it is now, only time people admit to having it on their bar is when they capped it. For a look at one of the other monk useless elites, check out Balthazar's Pendulum (someone was on wacky weed when they made that one). Queen Schmuck 22:13, 12 April 2007 (CDT) ::I just might have to make a Team focused on this Elite. Remember that degen does not count for damage, and neither does Deep Wound or other Conditions. So: combine an Amity frontline tanking Prot monk (55 variant perhaps?), a Plage Sending + Virulence Necro, and a Mesmer or two to keep casters from doing anything. (T/ ) 22:44, 12 April 2007 (CDT) :::Fun but...no? >.> –Ichigo724 22:46, 12 April 2007 (CDT) :::Er, why? Oh, better, no need for the tank to be 55 monk, make it a dual Prot Bonded 80-130 hp Dervish (mending/watchful spirit/succor +7 regen). Use Dervish PBAoE condition causing but no damage spells. Fire, bleeding, crip (for scatter control), then maybe poisen for good measure. :::Now, I just thought of this. If Amity's hex was changed so that it only ended when individual was "attacked" (spells did't count), it might rarely get used. Queen Schmuck 22:56, 12 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Yes, for fun, I want to be an offensive Prot monk too! Not sure for Derv tank, they can't max Prot attribute and thus get higher Amity seconds (makes all the difference with degen-only). I like the idea of using their PBAoE condition-but-no-damage enchants, though. Combined with things like Winds of Disenchantment and Signet of Pious Light they could be a healer as well as a Condition-bomb. Hmm, and give them Armor of Sanctity for leet tanking. I'm liking this idea already. (T/ ) 23:04, 12 April 2007 (CDT) :::::I use this all the time in PvP. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 23:19, 12 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::Skuld quote seems appropriate: "where do you pvp? lol" (T/ ) 23:20, 12 April 2007 (CDT) :::::::If getting ganked by one guy, Pacifism rules this (cept for crappy cast time, which is why i'd take a stance instead). I would (and have) take a def stance over this any day. Oops, I just checked Disciplined Stance, seems it wasn't missed by the NF nerf bat (all skills are overpowered since NF, thus all skills need nerfed). At least it's recharge is better than nerfed duration, been awhile since I PvP monked... Queen Schmuck 00:17, 13 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Sarcasm apparently fails on the internet. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 00:12, 12 September 2007 (CDT) Amit-y In hebrew amit means friend.Zorgix 12:34, 25 April 2007 (CDT) :In english, amity means friendship, or alternately, peace, as in between nations. Mechasoupx 14:14, 25 April 2007 (CDT) ::In guild wars it means LAME lol --Tenshi strife 02:15, 5 June 2007 (CDT) :::Lol. - Reddog500 01:10, 9 August 2007 (CDT) Use in AI Groups Amity has taken quite a beating in the discussion forum. However, it may not be as LAME as it may seem at first glance. Consider playing as a protection monk in a hero/henchmen group. There are two things you can always count on. 1) Enemies will attack you. Since heroes and henchmen run away when attacked, monsters will invariably stack up on the player in a full AI group. 2) Henchmen and heroes attack your target. Knowing this, one can take advantage of Guild Wars' lack of an aggro system. Target and wand back line casters. When the melee fighters attack you, use Amity. This allows you to eliminate the potentially more deadly back-line attackers, while avoiding the damage from melee fighters. In escort missions like Vizunah Square, this may even save the group from failure when the NPC is being targeted. —Lord Glathil Necros Degen Does Health Degen count as damage? If it doesnt i got a great uw solo build. NO ONE CAN STEAL IT!--19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 23:04, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :No, degen isn't damage. You can hex-degen all you want, this hex won't end. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 23:14, 13 January 2008 (UTC) ::Of course, any caster you come across would slaughter you, you can still cast. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 23:15, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :::The recharge on this sucks though. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gigathrash ( ) 23:16, 13 January 2008. ::::I bet I know his build. (Glyph of Renewal cough.) [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 23:19, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Double elites 'eh?-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk^ 23:19, 13 January 2008 (UTC) Arcane Mimicry [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 23:20, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :Of course, solo build. So there goes my theory. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 23:21, 13 January 2008 (UTC) ::What about Life Stealing?--19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 00:25, 14 January 2008 (UTC) :::no, it doesn't trigger this. Life steal != damage. --Shadowcrest 00:26, 14 January 2008 (UTC) ::::So life stealing ends it or not?--19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 00:29, 14 January 2008 (UTC) :::::no, it doesnt end this. --Shadowcrest 00:29, 14 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::I'm RICH!--19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 00:30, 14 January 2008 (UTC) OK, please explain how you a) plan on keeping Amity up and b) plan on killing anything but ataaxes [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 00:39, 14 January 2008 (UTC) :Heck, just give us the build so we can see why it won't work. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 00:43, 14 January 2008 (UTC) I posted it on PvX. The only problem is, every skill but Amity costs 15 nrg.pvx:Build:N/Mo UW Amity Farmer--19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 14:13, 14 January 2008 (UTC) Euhm. Can't find it , but anyway , isnt it better to just use another farming build? :P :His build got trashed and deleted already (like most of his builds, lol). It was inferior to most farm builds. --- -- ( ) (talk) 19:13, 1 March 2009 (UTC) unyielding aura buff? maybe it should get a buff like unyielding aura. Use On Minions I used this spell on a minion, and as far as I could tell, the hex was removed immediately. I'm pretty sure this is due to minions natural health degeneration. Could anyone confirm this? -- 04:51, 14 September 2008 (UTC) definitely not, degen is not damage -- Wuhy 06:39, 5 October 2008 (UTC) A USE! well, kind of Gee, could some wacky monk runner use this? Say, if they're being ganked by a group of melee monsters in like Lornar's Pass or something? Enabling quick getaway? Of course, it'd be more logical to 55/SB it and do a run that way, but I'm just wondering if this is technically possible. Qing Guang 07:53, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :Perhaps, but I'm not familiar with the AI behavior when under this skill. Would they jsut stop attacking and stand still, or would they scatter?-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 11:05, 17 April 2009 (UTC) ::They would probably just chase you, unable to attack untill the hex is off [[User:Lukyboy|'Lยкץ๒๏ץ']] ''talk'' 13:39, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :::But if you've got some running skills, you'd be able to get through the roadblock and outrun them enough that you could throw aggro, right? *terrible plan formulating* Qing Guang 20:14, 17 April 2009 (UTC) ::::The only time you'd need this is when you're completely body blocked and can't move. At that point, not even Amity will save you. If you're not completely surrounded, you should be able to get away even if you take a couple hits. --Macros 20:37, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :::::I just remembered a technique people used before Factions came out. They brought Symbol of Wrath with them. If they got surrounded, they cast SoW, and because it causes AoE scatter, the monsters ran away, allowing the runner to get through. Your rank in smiting doesn't even matter. --Macros 20:52, 17 April 2009 (UTC)